The present invention relates to a supervisory system for elevators which has a learning function of predicting the traffic in elevators from the present time.
In general, in a building or the like in which a plurality of elevators are installed, it is desirable to supervise the operation of the elevators properly in conformity with the traffic situation in the building.
Therefore, supervisory systems for elevators having a learning function for supervising the operation of the elevators have hitherto been proposed as described in, for example, the published Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications Nos. 55-115566 and 57-62179.
The supervisory systems for elevators with learning function consider the statistics of the traffic conditions of the elevators over a period from the past to the present, and predict the traffic conditions (including services) from the present, such as the selection of traffic patterns and the getting-on and -off of passengers at respective floors, on the basis of the statistic results, to supervise the operation of the elevators.
Thus, the elevators traffic can be precisely predicted in advance, and the service of the elevators can be automatically altered so as to suite changes in traffic in the building as they occur, so that the service is enhanced every day and every moment without any manual operation.
In such a supervisory system for elevators, however, the method for enhancing the service by the learning function is fixed, including previously determined control variables to which importance is attached, i.e., the waiting periods of time, prediction rate of servicing guide lamps, the service for a specified floor during an operation pattern, or the service for general floors during the operation pattern. Furthermore, the results decided by the learning function are directly used as the control signals of the elevators.
It is therefore impossible to alter the method for enhancing the service by the learning function or the control variables of the learning function to which importance is attached. This has led to the drawback that the operation service of elevators most suited to the building cannot always be attained.